lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Voldemort (CJDM1999)
Lord Voldemort is one of the Fun Pack characters in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from the Wizarding World franchise. Background Tom Marvolo Riddle (31 December, 1926 – 2 May, 1998), later known as Lord Voldemort, was a half-blood wizard who was considered to have been the most powerful and dangerous Dark wizard of all time. The son of the wealthy Muggle Tom Riddle Sr. and the witch Merope Gaunt, he was orphaned and raised in a Muggle orphanage, which remained his permanent residence through his 1938-1945 attendance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a member of the Slytherin house. His accomplishments included the opening of Salazar Slytherin's The Chamber of Secrets and the use of its monster to attack Muggle-born students; several months' service as a purchasing agent for the Dark artifacts shop Borgin and Burkes; and the attainment of immortality between the years of 1942 and 1998, a process begun upon the creation of his first Horcrux at the age of 16. Abandoning his 'Muggle' name, he became the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort, commanded a veritable army of wizards and Dark creatures, committed numerous murders personally and through his followers, on one occasion nearly succeeded and on a later occasion did succeed in taking over the Ministry of Magic by installing a puppet Minister. Splitting his own spirit into a total of eight fragments, Lord Voldemort created seven Horcruxes; one unintentionally and without his knowledge. Lord Voldemort was ripped from his body in 1981, and though unable to die, was not able to regain a permanent and physical body until 1995, thus spending the intervening 14 years a shell, less than the meanest ghost, but alive. In the final battle he was finally killed by his own backfiring curse, after Albus Dumbledore, and then Harry Potter after Dumbledore's death, succeeded in destroying all of his Horcruxes. Tom Riddle's broken and mutilated soul was then trapped in Limbo for eternity, unable to move on to the afterlife or even return as a disembodied spirit. Unknown to the world, however, before his death, Bellatrix Lestrange gave birth to a daughter named Delphini, whom she conceived with her beloved master. Delphini was conceived sometime after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996 and before Lord Voldemort's death at the Battle of Hogwarts. Grand Interdimensional War TBA Abilities # Diffindo # Water Spray (Aguamenti) # Dark Magic # Photo Mode # Laser Deflector (Protego) # Apparate Access # Magical Shield (Protego) # Target # Mind Control (Imperio) # Silver LEGO Blowup (Reducto) # Parseltongue Doors # Illumination (Lumos) # Growth (Aguamenti) # Hazard Cleaner (Aguamenti) # Flight Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Harry Potter Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:The Wizarding World Category:The Wizarding World Characters Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Enoch's Army Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Dark Magic Category:Dark Lords Category:Darkness Category:Pure Evil Category:Photo Mode Category:Deceased Category:Lords Category:Revived Category:Parseltongue Doors Category:Flight Category:Illumination Category:Growth Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Category:Mind Control Category:Hazard Cleaner Category:Magical Shield Category:Apparate Access Category:Diffindo Category:Laser Deflector Category:Target Category:Characters Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster Category:Wizards Category:Evil From The Past